Welcome to Brennanvile
by Ally Booth
Summary: When Sully goes missing, Brennan is the top suspect. Who is T.B.? Why is Brennan a suspect? And why is Booth giving Brennan an engagement ring? Read and find out!
1. You Are Scrooge

Fanfic Title: Welcome to Brennanville

Chapter Number: 1

Chapter Title: You Are Scrooge

Summary: When Sully goes missing, Brennan is the top suspect. Who is T.B.? Why is Brennan a suspect? And why is Booth giving Brennan an engagement ring?! Read and find out!

A/N: This came randomly to me while think about Sully leaving. Please excuse any mistakes or randomness this fic may (and probably will) contain. Grazie! Ally

"No Angela, I will _not_ go to the Christmas party! I didn't go last year, or the year before, or the year before _that_! What makes you think that suddenly I'd change my mind?"

"It's Christmas sweetie, _Christmas_. And on a lovely Christmas Eve like tonight, you are Scrooge." Angela told her.

"I don't know what that means." Brennan frowned, making her way out of her office. Angela stepped in front of the door, blocking her exit.

"It doesn't matter sweetie. Just trust me when I say you do _not_ want to be Scrooge. So, if you go to the Christmas party, sing some carols, drink some eggnog and just have a good time for once, you wouldn't be Scrooge! Please sweetie?" Angela asked, pulling a puppy eyes look.

"No Angela." She said, looking her in the face sternly. Angela sighed.

"Okay. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice sweetie. Oh Booth, Brennan's being Scrooge for the nine hundredth party in a row!"

Booth came over. "Nuh uh Bones, I am not being partners with Scrooge. You are coming if I have to drag you to it myself." He stated.

"Booth, I can't…"

"Yes you can. Come on Bones, ever since Sully left-"

"Leave Sully out of this, it has nothing to do with him."

"Yes it does. Look, I know that he was your boyfriend and he left you and you're sad. But you need to get over it."

She sighed. "Let me finish up this identification. 1 hour and then if I'm still not down, you can drag me there yourself."

Booth and Angela seemed to be pleased and headed off to the party, leaving Brennan free to go up to the platform. Just as she was in the doorway of her office, her phone went off. She immediately recognized the ring tone as Sully's. 

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Hey Tempie." It was Sully.

1 HOUR LATER

Booth walked into the anthropology department of the Jeffersonian. Not seeing Brennan, he headed into Brennan's office to see her on the phone. He stopped and listened to the conversation.

"That's great Sully. Listen, it was great to hear from you again, but I've got to go…. Yea… Merry Christmas Sully… I love you too."

I love you too. She'd told Sully she loved him, even after he left her. When Booth had finally gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt before another Sully comes along, this happened.

Booth turned on his heels and went back to the party.

Brennan was examining a body as usual when a man and a woman walked in. They walked to the edge of the platform and stopped just before the alarm.

"We're looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan." The woman said. Brennan looked up.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Brennan." She said, pulling off her latex gloves and disposing of them.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Agent Montgomery, this is Agent Carlson. We're from homicide investigation. If it's no problem, we'd like to ask you a few questions about a Mr. Tim Sullivan."


	2. Monday night

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 2**_

_**Chapter Title: Monday night**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Caroline, Sully, Booth, or Brennan. I don't even own the interrogation room. The only thing I own is the plot and the two interrogators (Whom I don't like very much).**_

"Okay, what's this about?" Caroline walked into the room, obviously very annoyed.

"She's being interrogated about Sully. I just wanted to make sure that she didn't say anything that would get her into trouble." Booth explained. "Please Caroline, I need your help."

The lawyer looked at him, seemingly debating. Finally, she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll help. First, what's the deal with your partner and Sully?"

"They were… involved for a few months before he went to the Caribbean. He invited her, but she said no because of her work." At this, Caroline snorted.

"Work. Yeah, because it had nothing to do with you…" She walked into the interrogation room and sat beside Brennan.

"Okay Dr. Brennan, let's begin. What was your relationship with Agent Sullivan?" Montgomery asked, placing both hands on the table.

"We were romantically involved for 3 or 4 months before he left." She told the agent, sitting down.

"Do you know where he went?" Carlson asked, standing a little behind his partner.

"Yes. To the Caribbean." She told them. Something told her that they already knew these things. Judging by how Caroline looked, the lawyer was thinking the same thing.

"And why didn't you go? A pretty young woman like yourself, a trip to the Caribbean would certainly be a great way to take a break from work, all that stress…." Carlson asked. His face betrayed no emotion.

Brennan tried to hold back the tears as she remembered Sully asking her to go. He'd said similar things.

"You don't have to answer that Dr. Brennan." Caroline told her.

Brennan took the advice and remained silent, deciding to simply watch Carlson, who seemed to like asking the questions more than the female agent.

"Since he left, has he called you, or have you two kept in touch?" Carlson asked.

"Yes." Brennan replied. It was just last night that Sully had called her, telling her how the Caribbean was, asking how she'd been. It had not been the first time he called.

"When's the last time you heard from him?" Montgomery finally spoke, offering her a water. Brennan politely declined.

"Last night. He wanted to wish me Merry Christmas." She told them.

Both agents looked at each other and Booth, who had been watching from behind the glass the whole time, knew immediately there was something wrong.

Brennan did too, because she frowned and asked "What?"

Agent Montgomery looked at her. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Sullivan went missing the day before yesterday. Sunday afternoon. So how is it that you're receiving calls from him Monday night?"

_**So how was it? Please read and review!**_


	3. Found at the scene

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 3**_

_**Chapter Title: Found at the scene**_

_**Summary: **__**When Sully goes missing, Brennan is the top suspect. Who is T.B.? Why is Brennan a suspect? And why is Booth giving Brennan an engagement ring? Read and find out!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, Brennan and Booth would be together, Angela and Hodgins would be married, and Zack would be tied in a closet thereby unable to go to Iraq. Since none of these are true, it's obvious I don't own Bones. But I wish I did! **_

_**A/N: I would just like to give a quick thanks to my reviewers last chapter. Reviews make me happy (and tend to make me want to update quicker, hint hint.) Also, you will see how T.B. and the engagement ring come into play soon. With that in mind, please enjoy!**_

_Previously in Welcome to Brennanville:_

"_Leave Sully out of this, it has nothing to do with him."_

"_Yes it does. Look, I know that he was your boyfriend and he left you and you're sad. But you need to get over it."_

_She immediately recognized the ring tone as Sully's. _

"_Hello?" she asked cautiously._

"_Hey Tempie." It was Sully._

_Agent Montgomery looked at her. "Dr. Brennan, Agent Sullivan went missing the day before yesterday. Sunday afternoon. So how is it that you're receiving calls from him Monday night?"_

Brennan looked at Montgomery. "So, who is it that I talked to then?" She asked, confused.

Booth knew he had to do something. He walked into the interrogation room. "Okay, I think we've had enough of this. Agent Montgomery, Agent Carlson, unless you plan on charging my partner with something, I insist on taking her home." Booth said.

Montgomery and Carlson looked at each other. Carlson looked at Booth and said "Fine. Just stay in the area incase we need you."

Booth nodded and took Brennan out of the room, leaving Caroline behind. He didn't speak until they got to the SUV.

"Bones, I need to know. Are you positive it was Sully on the phone?" He asked, starting the engine.

"Yes Booth, I'm absolutely positive. I think I'd know his voice by now." Brennan said, slightly defensive. She was still confused. She was sure it was Sully on the phone, but Sully went missing Sunday afternoon.

"I know Bones, I just wanted to be sure." He said, driving towards her apartment. He nearly missed her exit because he was so preoccupied. Sully going missing could mean that Brennan was in trouble as well. He didn't like how Carlson and his partner had interrogated Brennan. Almost as if she'd done something wrong. Plus, what if Sully going missing was because of Brennan? She'd never forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

When they arrived there, he didn't say goodbye right away. Instead, he asked "Do you want me to come up for awhile?" He really wanted her to say yes. His gut was screaming something was wrong.

"I'll be fine Booth, you don't need to watch over me." She told him, turning and walking towards her building.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes Booth." She said over her shoulder. She reached the door to the apartment building and started to look for her keys. As she did, she frowned. The dolphin bracelet she always kept on her wasn't there. She shrugged, she'd figure it out later.

"Okay, see ya." Just as he was going to start the car, he called "Bones!"

She turned to him, having just found the keys. "Yes Booth?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

He looked at her. He really wished she'd let him go up with her, but he knew she wouldn't. She was so stubborn.

"Call me if you need anything, okay? Even if you just can't sleep, or need someone to talk to." He told her. He knew that Sully's disappearance would be hard on her, no matter how much she denied it. Her expression softened a little and she nodded. "I will."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise Booth."

He threw her a charm grin. "Okay Bones. Night."

"Night Booth." She said, smiling a little. She walked inside and he drove around. He didn't leave the neighborhood incase she needed him. Sure enough, an hour after they parted he found himself sipping a coffee in a diner near her house when she called him. When he saw the id, he smiled and answered quickly.

"Booth." He answered. He quickly finished his coffee incase she needed him.

"Booth, it" She hiccupped, then tried again. "it's Te," another hiccup "Tempe," On the third try, she managed "Temperance." He could tell she was crying, really badly.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He asked, paying the check and handing it to the cashier.

"Can… can yo" hiccup "… you come o" hiccup ".. over?"

"Of course Tempe. I'll be right there. Do you want me to stay on the phone until I get there?" He asked, running into his car.

She hiccupped, then answered "No."

"Okay Temperance, I'm on my way now. I'll be there in less than 5 minutes."

Back in her apartment, Temperance nodded and hung up. She was on her couch, hugging her knees and sobbing. On the coffee table in front of her was her laptop, still open to her e-mail. The radio was playing a song she didn't know.

Two minutes later, Booth came rushing into her apartment. He saw her on the couch and went over to her, enveloping her in a hug. Brennan clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back comfortingly, rocking back and forth slightly.

"Shhh, it's okay Temperance. I'm here. It's alright."

Finally, she stopped crying. He started to pull away when her grip around his neck tightened. He stopped and continued to hold her.

After awhile, he finally asked "Do you want to talk about it?" She nodded and pulled away slightly, though not completely.

"I… I'm not really sure why I'm crying. I guess it's stress from Sully disappearing."

Booth nodded. He wiped the tears still on her cheek and smiled, looking into her eyes. "It's alright Bones. It's natural to be upset, you two were really close." He told her. "Just like you'll be when he comes back."

"If he comes back." She corrected.

"No Bones, when he comes back. I won't let anything happen to him." He told her. He knew that if he did find Sully, he and Brennan would get back together immediately, but Sully meant a lot to her. And so Booth would do it to make her happy.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Booth asked.

"Agent Booth, this is Agent Montgomery."

"What do you want? My partner and I are very busy…"

"I'm sorry Booth, but I'm afraid we need to bring her back to the Hoover."

He opened the door, frowning. "Why?"

"There's some new evidence. This was found at the scene of Sully's disappearance." She held up an object. It was the small silver dolphin she'd been missing earlier.

_**I meant to get this up earlier, but I got side tracked. Sorry guys! Please R & R.**_


	4. He didn't love you

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 4**_

_**Chapter Title: He didn't love you**_

_**Summary: **__**When Sully goes missing, Brennan is the top suspect. Who is T.B.? Why is Brennan a suspect? And why is Booth giving Brennan an engagement ring? Read and find out!**_

_**A/N: Okay Guys, here it is, chapter 4. Right now I'm picturing about 4 more chapters, but there may be more or less, depending. I'd like to thank my reviewers, you guys have given me inspiration. So without further ado, Let's begin!**_

_**But first, I don't own Bones.**_

Brennan was sitting waiting for the agents to come outside. A man dressed as an FBI forensics expert had come in and was currently talking to them. They came back in and, by the looks of it, they'd found a reason to keep her here.

"Dr. Brennan, We'll give you a chance to confess. If you do, the sentence will be easier on you. If not, we have all the evidence we need to arrest you anyways." Montgomery said.

"I didn't have anything to do with Sully's disappearance." She told them once more. She'd lost track of how many times she'd said that.

"Dr. Brennan, we found the note you left. All those hate letters to Sullivan. We know he broke up with you. You were jealous. So you kidnapped him. Wouldn't surprise me if you killed him." Carlson accused.

"I did not kidnap or kill Sully! He was my boyfriend, I loved him. Why would I harm him?" Brennan asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Because he didn't love you." He said. Brennan's eyes went cold.

"You don't know that. Sully loved me."

"Why are you speaking in past tense Dr. Brennan? Really no reason to assume he's dead… unless you know he is." The agent smirked and handcuffed her. "Dr. Brennan, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Special Agent Tim Sullivan. You have the right-"

"How do you know he's even dead? Like Carlson said, he may not be. You can't possibly expect to get a conviction without a body."

"What makes you think we don't have one? We found him in a hidden compartment on his boat."

Brennan's eyes went wide and she fell silent, the tears streaming down as Montgomery read Brennan her rights.

As they passed Booth, she told him "I didn't do it."

"I know." He said, looking at her sadly. "I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight. Sully went missing, which is why Dr. Brennan hasn't been in today. So then, they find hate mail to Sully that supposedly states Sully and Dr. Brennan broke up. Then, they find a body as well and Dr. Brennan's dolphin from the scene of Sully's disappearance? It's a conspiracy man. No way Dr. B has anything to do with this." Hodgins stated.

"Okay enough with the conspiracy theories Hodgins. This is not the time." Booth said, aggravated. He felt guilty as well. This was all his fault.

Angela sighed. "Finding out her boyfriend's missing, then dead, then being accused of his murder all in one night? Welcome to Brennanville." She said. "I just hope Bren is alright."

"She will be Ange. It's Bones." Booth said, smiling a little.

"Yeah. You're right." She said.

"I think we should all get some rest. The trail is in a week, and all you guys have found is evidence against her." Booth said. "We all need a break."

He'd managed to convince Cullen to let the squints work the case. But the condition was they have another agent watching them at all times. Of course, the agent was Montgomery, who hate Brennan and was pinning for Booth (hence why she hated Brennan).

"No way. I'm not leaving until we have at least some evidence Bren didn't do it." Angela said.

"Okay then, how about I get Wong Foos for us all?" he suggested. They all agreed and he smiled. "Great, I'll be back."

When he got outside, he sat in his SUV. He knew he should get going, but the guilt had overwhelmed him. It was his fault Brennan was being charged with murder. His. If he hadn't been carrying that dolphin when Sully got the best of him…

No, he hadn't killed Sully. He'd wanted to, god how he'd wanted to. But he made Brennan happy. That didn't mean he couldn't knock him around a bit to teach him a lesson. Apparently the dolphin he'd taken from Sully had fallen out, tying Brennan to the crime.

The hate letters, however, he had no idea about. Why would Brennan send Sully hate mail? And they hadn't broken up. At least not officially. Brennan would never stoop so low as to send hate mail. Never. It had to be someone else. But who?

TB… TB… TB!!! Suddenly it hit him. He turned off the highway quickly and made his way to the Hoover.


	5. I have a theory

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 5**_

_**Chapter Title: I have a theory**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the major delay, I suffered from some writer's block, got new kittens, and I was all together distracted. But I'm back! And to make it up to you, I expect at least another chapter by tonight.**_

_**Disclaimer:I own only pictures of this amazing show. But I will soon own seasons 1 and 2! Woot!**_

Brennan sat in the jail cell where she was being kept until morning. She sat, thankful her cellmates were still asleep. She really didn't know how she'd gotten here. She'd done nothing wrong. It was hard enough learning her boyfriend was dead, but then on top of that to be accused of his murder…

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

Booth quickly pulled into the Hoover. He got out and walked up to the elevators. Climbing inside, he pressed the button for the third floor.

He walked over and knocked on the door of his boss' door.

"Come in." Cullen called. He sighed as Booth entered. "What do you want Booth?"

"Sir, I have a theory on Bo- Dr. Brennan's case." He said.

Cullen nodded. "I needed to ask about the case anyway. Tell me the evidence they used to charge her with, then you can fill me in on this theory."

Booth told him about the letters they'd found saying Brennan broke up with Sully, then informing him that as Brennan's partner to his knowledge they were still together, though things were tense between them.

He also told him about the dolphin that had been found. He told him about the night he went to his friend Agent Sullivan's house, and seen the dolphin he knew belonged to Brennan. He told Cullen how it must have fallen out of his pocket as he left.

Then he told him about his theory. Agent Montgomery had once had a relationship with him. Her name was Trisha. Trisha Becky Montgomery. In college, when she'd had the relationship, she went by T.B. So then…

"she sees him with another woman, who she believes doesn't deserve him because she didn't leave with him. So, she sends hate letters to him, then, maybe in a fit of jealousy, kills Sully and blames it on Dr. Brennan." Booth finished.

Cullen didn't speak for a few minutes. He simply studied Booth for a few minutes. Then he took a few deep breaths.

"Booth, do you realize that that is quite the stretch you're taking?" Cullen said. "Accusing a federal agent of murdering another federal agent based only on the fact that they had a relationship, and that her initials are T.B."

"I understand sir. But I know Temperance didn't do it. Now I know who did. I don't need permission to make an arrest, just to tail her for a while."

"And find what? I'm sorry Agent Booth. While I don't believe it was your partner, we don't have enough evidence to prove it was her. _Legally_, I can not let you tail her." He said. Booth frowned. From how he'd said it, there was something he hadn't caught.

"But sir, that's why I need to follow her. To get evidence."

"I understand Booth, but I'm not allowed to let you follow her, legally. Legally, there's nothing we can do."

Booth's eyes widened. Cullen wanted him to tail Montgomery illegally. If he was caught, Booth would go to jail for stalking. But then again, it was for Brennan. There was nothing he wouldn't do for Brennan.

"Thank you sir." He said he was about to exit when Cullen called him.

"And Booth."

He turned to face his boss. "Sir?"

Cullen sighed. "For god's sake, be careful."

Booth smiled faintly. "Yes sir."


	6. The Murder of Special Agent Tim Sullivan

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 6**_

_**Chapter Title: The Murder of Special Agent Tim Sullivan**_

_**A/N 1: Okay here it is, the promised chapter 6! And right on time. I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers for staying with me as I write this story.**_

_**A/N 2: This chapter switches POV multiple times. It starts in Montgomery's POV, and I will infom you when it changes. Thought you might wanna make note of that. Okay, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones! But I do own a playful kitten named Seeley! **_

I sighed and threw my keys on the table as I entered my apartment. I flopped onto the couch and switched on the TV. Carlson had realized the Jeffersonian team wasn't going home anytime soon and gave me a break, taking over for me.

I paid very little attention to the show that was on. My mind was on Booth, and his team of 'squints.' They wouldn't rest until they found who'd done it, and I could tell Booth already suspected me. Thankfully, I was now home, where he couldn't interrogate me.

But still, I was worried that they would find out that I did it. That some microscopic bit of dirt or something equally unlikely would give me away and they'd at least have a lead. Right now though, everyone except the Jeffersonian team, Booth, and Dr. Brennan herself thought that Brennan was guilty.

I really have no idea how her dolphin got to the crime scene, but lucky it did. It made her look all the more guilty. I'd have to thank Sully some day for having it.

I hadn't meant to kill him, it had just happened. One minute, I was over his place to apologize for the letters, the next he was on the ground bleeding. The little medical training I'd had told me that he wouldn't make it, that he was only suffering, so I hit him once more, rendering him unconscious the rest of the time. It had been a merciful act. I hadn't wanted him to suffer.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly against the tears. I knew there was no one else for me. Only Sully, only him. Brennan hadn't deserved to have Sully, when it was obvious she didn't love him. So yeah, when I killed him the first thing I did was plant the letters on him, signed with the initials we shared. But who would suspect the Agent with the perfect record, against the scientist who had already killed once, and had attacked even more people.

In the background, I heard the ringing of a cell phone. The caller was obviously unwanted, because there was a curse and a muffled answer of 'What?!'

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_**Booth's POV**_

"What?!" I asked angrily. They might have alerted Montgomery to my presence. However, Montgomery continued to watch the television.

"Hey sorry man. Angela had me call you to give you an update. Um, the body was confirmed as Sully, he died of blood loss, when originally we thought that a bullet killed him. However, Zack found evidence of new growth over all the wounds, and evidence of heavy blood loss. The blow to the head probably knocked him out."

"Okay, how about you just tell me what you guys think happened based on the evidence. I'll start. 'At about 10:30 pm on December 25th, Tim Sullivan was in his house, probably watching television. Then…"

"Then, there's a knock on his door. He answers and let's the killer into his home. Sully goes to sit back on the couch, but the killer says something and Sully turns. As he's turning, the killer strikes him hard in the back with his/her right hand. Sully goes down and bleeds for a bit. For some reason, the killer is hesitant. Perhaps he/she hadn't meant to hit him. Evidence shows the killer most likely tried to pull him back up, maybe help him to his feet. When he couldn't, the killer strikes again, knocking him unconscious." Hodgins explained.

As he was going on about this, I was watching Montgomery from my SUV. I probably should have taken a different car, but she might not see me. As the female agent walked ran to her car and pulled out quickly, I followed.

"The killer panics, drags him onto The _Temperance_, and stuffs him under the deck in a hidden compartment. Killer cleans the blood, ridding of any fingerprints or trace evidence that may have been hidden, and leaves. "

"But that still doesn't explain how Bones got a call from him that same night."

"I know. Well let's see then… What if Sully went with the killer willingly?"

"What?" I asked as I turned into the graveyard. "What makes you think he'd go willingly?"

"Well, the evidence is that Sully had died December 25th. The same night he called Brennan. He'd gone missing the day before. The only thing I can think of is that he trusted the killer, so went with him, or her, and then called Brennan that night. Sometime afterwards, he's killed."

"It makes sense." I agreed as I followed her through the cemetery. "Dude, I gotta call you back."

"Kay man. See ya."

I hung up and listened to Montgomery as she kneeled at Sully's grave.

"Sully, it's me. Trisha. Listen, I'm so sorry. For everything. I never meant to hurt you. I'd actually come to apologize." She said, her tears evident in her voice. "I… you just made me so angry. I hit you. I never meant for you to die. I loved you, I still do. And no one else will ever replace you.

I listened intently. This was the confession.

"I still don't know what you ever saw in the scientist. She's pretty, and smart, but she's not your type. You usually go for the brown haired federal agents. Like me. I was jealous. She didn't deserve you Sully. She didn't even go with you on the boat. Do you know what the first thing she did after you left? She had breakfast with another man. _Right _after you left. So I framed her. It was easy enough, seeing as though you kept my letters. Lucky I signed them with my old nickname, or I may not have been able to. We're about the same height, same build. They won't know the difference."

Montgomery stood up. "I just hope that they don't find my knife. I bet the bones have some evidence of my name on them."

I stood up as well. As Montgomery approached me, I took out my handcuffs. "Agent Montgomery, you're under arrest for the murder of Special Agent Tim Sullivan. You have the right to remain silent…"

_**Love it? Hate it? Confused or upset? Please review and tell me your thoughts!**_


	7. Alibi

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 7**_

_**Chapter Title: Alibi**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is kinda short. I'll have the next chapter posted almost immediately, I just felt it best to cut it there. Sorry for any inconvienence this may cause. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me going!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only dreams of Booth and Brennan, and a cat named Seeley. Sorry, but I don't own Bones. It's a shame, huh?**_

"And what evidence do you have against Agent Montgomery?" Cullen asked.

"She confessed to the crime."

"To you?"

"Well… no sir." Booth admitted. "I heard her at the graveyard."

Cullen sighed. "We can get her for resisting arrest, but unless something else happens, more evidence comes up, we can't hold her for long." He told Booth, who nodded.

"Yes sir."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Dr. Brennan, I was told to inform you there has been another arrest." The guard walked into her cell.

Brennan nodded. "Okay, so what does that mean for me?" The guard looked at her.

"Unless they can keep her, nothing. She'll be let free without more evidence against her."

Brennan nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." The guard walked out and returned to his post."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Come on Montgomery. We know you did it." Booth said. "Confess and the sentence will be easier."

Montgomery looked him straight in the eye. "I didn't do it."

Booth sighed. "Very well Montgomery. But the sentence will be much harsher. And we know you did it. Hell, I was there that night…" Just then, it hit him. The entire time Sully had been kidnapped, Booth had been with her. He'd watched her talk to Sully from the platform, the entire day before they'd worked on cases and he'd fallen asleep with her… there was no way that she could have done it.

And he was her alibi.


	8. December 24th

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 8**_

_**Chapter Title: December 24**__**th**_

_**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to telling you what exactly happened on the night before and on the night Sully died. It may get kinda confusing, so bare with me! Thanks to all my reviewers, and my readers! You guys are what motivate me to update. **_

_**Disclaimer: OMG, I own Bones!… did I fool you? Seriously folks, I think you get it. I do not own Bones, nor the money to be sued… so please don't sue me Fox! But if you do… can you have David in the audience so I can stare at him? Lol.**_

**Sunday December 24th, 2007**

**Agent Tim Sullivan's apartment**

**10:27 a.m.**

"_Come on throw it throw it!!! Nooo! Come on man, he was open!" Sully yelled at the television, currently showing his favorite football team. Just then, there was a knock on his door. He got up and answered it._

"_Hey man." he said as he opened it to see Seeley Booth. _

"_Hey Sul. Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah, sure man, come on." He moved out of the way and walked into the kitchen. "Hey can I get you anything? A beer, soda?"_

"_Nah, I'm cool." Booth said. He frowned as he saw the dolphin figure on top of the fireplace. _

"_Hey Sully, how'd you come across Brennan's dolphin?" He asked._

"_Oh, she left it the last time she was here. I've been meaning to give it to her." Sully lied. He'd wanted something to always remember her by. The dolphin figurine was perfect._

_Booth could tell he was lying, so he took it off the shelf and stuffed it in his pocket. _

_Sully walked back in and saw the figurine missing. He turned to Booth. "Hey man, give it here."_

_Booth knew how much that dolphin meant to Brennan, so he said "No Sully. Ya know, I see her a little more often than you. I'm going over to her place after here, actually. Why don't I give it to her?"_

"_Hey man, I'll give it to her. After all, I am her boyfriend." Sully argued._

"_Exactly. You of all people should know how important this dolphin is to her. So, naturally, you'd want her to get it back as soon as possible. Since I'll see her first."_

"_Hey man give it!" Sully lunged at Booth and missed. Then he got angry and hit Booth._

_Booth dodged and avoided Sully. Not because he was afraid of him, or because he didn't want to knock him senseless. No, it's because he's Brennan's boyfriend. She wouldn't take it kindly if Booth knocked him out. Yeah, the man was annoying, but Brennan had finally picked a good guy who gave her a good time. And if he made Brennan happy… well, that was good enough for Booth. Even though he'd prefer she were happy with him._

_Booth punched him once, knocking Sully back. Then he checked his watch. 10: 47. He had to be at Brennan's by eleven. So he turned and walked out._

_The dolphin lay on the ground where Booth had just stood._

**Sunday December 24****th****, 2007**

**Agent Tim Sullivan's apartment**

**12: 09 p.m.**

_Sully walked into his living room, a beer in hand. He flopped on the couch and turned on the television._

_Five minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He opened it and smiled a little._

"_Hey Trish." He greeted the agent._

"_Sully." She said, smiling. "Come with me."_

_He frowned. "Where?"_

"_Anywhere, I just need to spend some time with you."_

"_Trish… I've got a girl now." That made her pause for only a second._

"_I understand. We'll just be friends. I just need to see you again." Hesitating, Sully grabbed his coat and followed her._

**December 25****th****, 2007**

**Temperance Brennan's office, The Jeffersonian Institute**

**7:18 p.m.**

"_No Angela." She said, looking her in the face sternly. Angela sighed._

"_Okay. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice sweetie. Oh Booth, Brennan's being Scrooge for the nine hundredth party in a row!"_

_Booth came over. "Nuh uh Bones, I am not being partners with Scrooge. You are coming if I have to drag you to it myself." He stated._

"_Booth, I can't…"_

"_Yes you can. Come on Bones, ever since Sully left-"_

"_Leave Sully out of this, it has nothing to do with him."_

"_Yes it does. Look, I know that he was your boyfriend and he left you and you're sad. But you need to get over it."_

_She sighed. "Let me finish up this identification. 1 hour and then if I'm still not down, you can drag me there yourself."_

_Booth and Angela seemed to be pleased and headed off to the party, leaving Brennan free to go up to the platform. Just as she was in the doorway of her office, her phone went off. She immediately recognized the ring tone as Sully's. _

"_Hello?" she asked cautiously._

"_Hey Tempie." It was Sully._

**December 25****th****, 2007**

**Temperance Brennan's office, The Jeffersonian Institute**

**8:15 p.m.**

_Booth walked onto the platform of the Jeffersonian. Not seeing Brennan, he headed into Brennan's office to see her on the phone. He stopped and listened to the conversation._

"_That's great Sully. Listen, it was great to hear from you again, but I've got to go…. Yea… Merry Christmas Sully… I love you too."_

_I love you too. She'd told Sully she loved him, even after he left her. When Booth had finally gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt before another Sully comes along, this happened._

_Booth turned on his heels and went back to the party._

**December 25****th****, 2007**

**Temperance Brennan's office, The Jeffersonian Institute**

**8:36 p.m.**

"_Listen Trish, it's been great seeing you again. But I'm with Tempe now. I'm really sorry Trish, but it just didn't work between us."_

_Montgomery got really mad at Sully. "It didn't work between us/ I was your best option, you just refused to see it!" She grabbe the baseball bat next to her. Sully started to turn, but she hit him hard in the back, causing him to fall and hit his head._

_Her eyes widened. That was too much blood. He wouldn't survive. And his moans of agony were too heart wrenching for her. Sobbing, she whispered "I'm sorry." Then hit him hard again over the head, knocking him unconscious. She checked his pulse. It stopped under her fingers._

_Sobbing, she dragged his body outside. It was secluded, so no one would notice. She dragged him to the boat and down under the deck. Then she stuffed him in the storage bin he kept his valuables, hidden from most eyes. She proceeded to clean up the blood, then turned her back on Sully once and for all._

**December 26****th****, 2007**

**The Jeffersonian Platform**

**9: 22 a.m.**

_Brennan was examining a body as usual when a man and a woman walked in. They walked to the edge of the platform and stopped just before the alarm._

"_We're looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan." The woman said. Brennan looked up._

"_Yes, I'm Dr. Brennan." She said, pulling off her latex gloves and disposing of them._

"_Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Agent Montgomery, this is Agent Carlson. We're from homicide investigation. If it's no problem, we'd like to ask you a few questions about a Mr. Tim Sullivan."_

_**Like it? Hate it? Confuzzled? Please review and tell me what you thought!**_


	9. I slept on the couch

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 9**_

_**Chapter Title: I slept on the couch**_

_**A/N: I expect 2 or 3 more chapters. And I am currently working on another fic, but don't worry, this will be my main focus. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Bones, it would be on all year long. But sadly, it's still on Summer break. So obviously, Fox is the one to blame for the lack of Hodgins and Angela being married. **_

"So Agent Booth, why were you at Dr. Brennan's apartment that night?" An agent Booth was unfamiliar with asked him.

"I was working on a case with Dr. Brennan. I believe it was a man in his earlier to mid forties. It got too late to drive, so I stayed at her place."

"And how do you know Dr. Brennan didn't sneak out and kill him while you slept?"

"Well for starters, the evidence on the body, which Dr. Brennan did not examine, shows Agent Sullivan was murdered on the 25th, the day after. Secondly, I slept on the couch, not far from the door. Had she woken and gotten up, I'd have known. I'm not a heavy sleeper." He explained patiently.

"I see. Well, the security tapes will confirm that. Now, about the call from Sullivan to Dr. Brennan. You were there the entire time?"

"Not the entire time. I did go to a party in the neighboring department of the Jeffersonian, but it was more of a Star Trek convention, so I went back about 5 minutes later to help her with the paperwork. But she was on the phone, so I just waited on the platform. She never left the office."

"And what about the rest of the day?"

"Well, beforehand we went for breakfast, then we worked in the Jeffersonian. I had to drop by the Hoover for a bit, but you can confirm with Dr. Hodgins, Dr. Addy, and Angela Montenegro that she was there the entire day." He told them, recounting what had happened that night. "Even Dr. Saroyan, if you need more witnesses. Then we went for lunch, and I stayed at the Jeffersonian for the rest of the day. Unless she killed him well past midnight, there was no way she could have done it."

"I see." He said. "Well Agent Booth, it looks like you're free to go. One more question though, why didn't you mention this beforehand? Your partner could have been released long ago. Or even avoided arrest at all."

He looked at the Agent. "My partner had just been arrested for the murder of her boyfriend, I have an Agent who watched me like a hawk, then I had to try and get a confession out of the same Agent. I guess it just didn't hit me right away." He said honestly. The agent nodded understandingly.

"Okay, you're free to go."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Dr. Hodgins, please sit down." The agent gestured at the seat, which Hodgins sat in hesitantly.

"What's this about?" he asked. "I'm not being arrested?"

The agent smiled. "Not today Dr. Hodgins. We just want to ask you a few questions about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth."

The entomologist nodded. "Okay, shoot."

"Very well. Were you at the Jeffersonian when Dr. Brennan left?" Hodgins shook his head.

"No, I left with Zack about an hour or so before that. But Angela was." He said.

"Angela Montenegro?" The agent asked. Hodgins nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Do you know if she left with anyone." Hodgins rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she went with Booth. Angela wouldn't shut up about it." He shook his head amusedly, smiling a bit.

"And why is that?" Hodgins shrugged.

"It's Ange, dude. She insists that they're made for each other. So when she found out that they were having Wong Foos together…" The agent cut him off.

"Wait, they went for Wong Foos. They didn't go home together?"

"Take out, dude. But whether or not Booth stayed, I couldn't tell ya. Ange would probably say he did, even though she has no clue though. She'd just assume." he smiled. The agent nodded. "Very well Dr. Hodgins, thank you for your time."

"No problem. Now, about Roswell…" The agent smiled and led the entomologist out.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Miss Montenegro, you were at the Jeffersonian when Dr. Brennan left on December 24th?" The agent asked.

She nodded. "Unfortunately. Bren needed my help with a facial reconstruction. I'd just gotten finished when we all left for the night. Well, everyone except Dr. Saroyan."

"Dr. Saroyan witnessed you leaving?" Angela shrugged.

"She was there, but she may not have seen us leave." Angela said, thinking back to that night.

"Very good. So you drove with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?" She shook her head.

"No, they both got in their car and drove to Wong Foos. But Booth came in with the same clothes he had on the day before on, so he had to explain. He _said _that they fell asleep on the couch and nothing happened. But I don't believe him." She smiled a little.

"And why is that?"

"Well, you should see those two together sometime. Sexual tension galore." She said. "They're meant for each other. The only two people in the world who don't see that Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan are meant for each other are Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Dr. Addy, were you present at the Jeffersonian on December 24th?"

Zack thought back. The 24th was Sunday. "Yes. But I left early to go to the airport. I went to Michigan to see my family." He told them.

"I see. About what time did you leave?"

"4. My flight left at 6." He said. The agent nodded.

"Uh huh. So you were absent the entire weekend?"

"Yes."

"When did you return?"

"The afternoon Dr. Brennan was arrested, Tuesday."

"Very good. Well Dr. Addy, I think that's it. Except… to your knowledge, are Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth involved?" 

"Intimately?" Zack clarified.

"Yes, intimately."

"No. Dr. Brennan doesn't believe in interoffice dating. Thinks that it would ruin the work relationship."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Addy."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Dr. Brennan, please have a seat." The agent smiled and sat her down. She did so hesitantly.

"I understand that Agent Booth was over your house on the 24th."

"Yes, he was." She answered, nodding.

"I see. And what were you two doing?"

"Paperwork." She answered. "For a 44 year old man…"

"Uh huh. And did he stay the night?" Brennan blushed.

"Well, yes." She said.

"Did you two sleep together?"

"Technically, yes. We slept on the couch."

"Okay. For how long have you been sexually involved."

"What?! No, no. Booth and I aren't like that. We're just friends."

"But you just said you slept with him."

"Yes. We fell asleep on the couch. Slept together. We didn't have sex."

"Okay then." He nodded. "What time had you two left for your apartment that night?" He asked.

"Around 9 or 10." She answered.

"Very good." He answered. "Well Dr. Brennan, I think that's it for you. Thank you for your time." Once the anthropologist left, another agent entered.

Why didn't agent Booth mention she slept on the couch as well?" The new agent asked.

"Could be he didn't want to give us a reason to think he was trying to cover for her, could be he didn't think it was relevant. Maybe it slipped his mind. But I intend to find out."

"So do you think she did it?" The agent asked, changing the subject.

"I think that there's something she's not telling us as well. But I don't think she's a murderer." He answered. "But there's definitely more to the story."


	10. Trisha

_**Title: Welcome to Brennanville**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**Chapter Title:**_

_**A/N: Trisha**_

_**Disclaimer: "Ally Booth, you are accused of owning the hit drama series Bones. How do you plead?" "Not guilty!" There ya have it folks, I don't own Bones.**_

_For a week, The squints, Booth, and Montgomery waited not so patiently. Then, the team on the case (The Jeffersonian was taken off of it due to a strong relationship with one of the suspects) found Montgomery's prints on a bat. After further analysis, the bat matched all the blows Sully had taken, except for the head blow, which Montgomery's hand matched. Brennan was released, and Montgomery arrested. Carlson was arrested for obstruction of justice, for helping cover the evidence pointing to Montgomery up, and planting evidence against Dr. Brennan. _

"Knock knock." Booth grinned as he walked into the apartment, carrying Wong Foos in one hand, a paper bag in another. Brennan frowned.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

"Well, open it and find out." He smiled. She looked at him, then opened it. She pulled out a keychain.

It was a small rectangle. Upon first glance, it was simply blank. Then it blinked, and 'Bones' showed up on it. She smiled as she remembered seeing one of these at an amusement park, but none had said Temperance. She still had trouble calling herself Joy.

There was more in the bag still. She pulled out a dolphin necklace. The dolphin was black, but as she held it, it turned a dark blue, almost purple. A mood necklace.

"There's still more." He told her. He pulled out two more things. A certificate to the best restaurant in D.C., and a small, gift wrapped box, shaped as though it was in a jewelry box. Confirming her guess, it was. She opened it and her eyes widened. A small engagement ring with a diamond set in white gold. In the gold were pink tourmalines, her birthstone. It must have cost him a fortune. She looked up and met his eyes. She couldn't quite place the emotion in them. Three times she tried to say something and failed. Finally, she asked "Why are you giving me all these?"

He smiled, never breaking eye contact. "My partner nearly got a life sentence. I nearly lost you Temperance."

He'd called her Temperance. Temperance. He never used her real name, unless it was really important. She asked another question. "Why an engagement ring?"

He laughed a little. "Two reasons. The first being I lost a bet with someone a few weeks back. So, I had to give you an engagement ring, even if I didn't propose. The second reason is that I saw the ring, and it reminded me of you." Brennan smiled and looked down at the ring.

"How can a ring remind you of me?" She asked. He put a finger under her chin, and looked into her eyes.

"It's beautiful." He said. "Just like you." She blushed and looked down.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"No. I know you are." He told her. He made her look at him again, and she finally placed the look in his eyes. It was a mixture of love and passion. Slowly, he leaned in. When he was a few millimeters apart, he stopped. I hesitated, then leaned in and closed the distance.

When they finally pulled apart, she asked "Booth, what about the line?"

He frowned, confused for a second, then smiled a little.

"Bones, we crossed that line a long time ago. We've pretty much been dating this entire time. You know more about me than anyone else, and I'd like to think it goes both ways." He said. "We give each other gifts, we go out to lunch, dinner, whatever." He smiled.

She bit her lip and finally confessed what was really holding her back. "I'm scared Booth."

"I know Bones. But we'll work it out. How about we just take it slow and see where it leads us?"

She smiled and slipped on the ring. "I'd like that."

1 YEAR LATER

"Booth… do you still want kids?" Brennan asked as they lay in bed.

"Well, sure Bones. But only with you. And if you don't want kids, I've got Parker." He told her. "Why?"

She bit her lip. "I'm… Booth, I'm pregnant." She said. Chewing on her lip, she continued "And I want to keep it."

Booth looked her in the eye as a grin slowly made his way on his face. "You… you're pregnant?" Smiling, she nodded.

The grin widened and he kissed her passionately, which she returned with as much passion.

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Brennan."

6 months after, the Brennan's received a call. Trisha Montgomery had committed suicide in the jail she was kept in. Upon examination, Brennan confirmed it was indeed Trisha Montgomery. Carlson was released awhile later. He now works as a garbage man in Texas. The same day Trisha died, Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins found the man she had married so long ago. He happily divorced her, and Angel and Hodgins got married properly a week later. Booth French kissed the maid of honor. Angela has also invited a Jackie Harrisburg to her wedding. Zack quickly found she was just as smart and socially awkward as he was. The two immediately fell in love and went on a date. The last anyone heard, they were on vacation to Fiji. Angela strongly advised them not to jump over a fire with a broomstick. They took it into consideration.

Two weeks later, Booth found out his dad died of a heart attack. He was devastated, but Brennan helped him through it.

Brennan went into labor a month early. She flat lined twice, as did one of the twins, but all three came out fine. They named the boy Jacob, after Booth's dad. They named the girl Trisha, after the woman who made them realize how much they needed each other in the first place.

_**A/N; So how'd ya like it? Please R & R!**_


End file.
